1. Field of the Invention
A packaging system and method for forming and filling a transportable container with a plurality of bulk goods received from a feed source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art packaging systems to which the subject invention pertains are packaging systems which include turntables driven by mechanical drives. One such packaging system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,520 to Ours, et al wherein a frame of the packaging system includes a bottom support and an upper support and at least one support column extending therebetween. An upper turntable is rotatably supported within the upper support and defines a feed opening for receiving the bulk goods from the feed source, and a lower turntable is rotatably supported on the bottom support. A drive system including a drive is interconnected to the upper and lower turntables for generating a mechanical force to drive rotation of the upper and lower turntables.
Although the prior art packaging systems are capable of driving rotation of the upper and lower turntables, these packaging systems require multiple heavy chain drives and motors to establish rotation of both the upper and lower turntables. In addition, the prior art drives can often require the use of discrete, interlocking mechanical members such as chain sprockets, spur gears or timing belts. Accordingly, there remains a need for a packaging system which can drive rotation of the upper and lower turntables using less complex and less expensive drive systems.